Naruto: My Life Is A Video Game
by CosmicFire
Summary: Naruto, after being brutally killed by his teammate Sakura, starts over as a different character. Video Game Naruto, Dojutsu Naruto, Cool Naruto


**Hello there everyone It is I, Cosmic Fire with a new story for you all. This one has nothing to do with my other story, Naruto the Forgotten: Twisted Fate. Instead it has to do with Naruto's whole life being a video game. I had this idea because lately i have been looking for stories like that. If you know any good ones then let me know. Seriously tell me. I am not joking. Also about sakura in this chapter i really dont care about her but i needed an excuse to kill him*shrugs*. But basically it was a glitch in The game's mainframe for that character. It helps i am mad at kishimoto.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto yet (loads shotgun) but i will some day. Anyways if i did Naruto would not be in love with a flat chested pink haired banshee(i would love if he made her a respectable person, cause it seems he is mocking womankind to me.) that looks like something people use in horror shows, also he would have atleast decent intelligence instead of being a complete nincompoop. Also sasuke would still join the pedophile, but he would die a slow and painful death by being slowly eaten by Zetsu.(Zetsu: YAYYY!) but Anyways please enjoy the show. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Story Start**_

Darkness. Thats the only thing i can see.

Why am i here? Is this hell? I mean I always pictured hell as being that giant lake of fire as that guy, a preacher they called him, had said. Maybe there is no afterlife? Maybe I am here because of the Kyuubi? Or is it somtething else or maybe-

His thoughts were put on halt as a bright flash of light appeared, and then a screen popped up. A loud voice then said

**"Player One, Avatar Number One, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has been defeated. GAME OVER."**

As the screen slowly dissappeared off to the side, a new one came to replace it.

**"SELECT YOUR CHOICE"**

**NEW GAME**

**CONTINUE**

**OPTIONS**

**HELP MENU**

**CREDITS**

Naruto looked at the screen blankly, I mean you would to if you foound out that your whole life is a stupid video game that you practically had no control over what so ever.

"It says that it was game over and the fact i died, but how did i die?"

Naruto was suddenly hit by a flash back to a while earlier.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Naruto was lying with his back on the ground. He was covered in scrapes, bruises, and burns. He had what looked like a broken arm, leg, rib, you name it it was broken. Overall, he looked like he just came out of a juicer, only to be thrown into a washing machine.

The land around him was a giant battlefield, scarred with giant holes, sand burned to glass, and had trees that were still on fire.

He had just sealed the resurectied jyuubi, Madara, and sasuke inside himself in order to stop the endless cycle of hatred

"Ughhh, Why did that technique have to be so freaking painful?"

Slowly getting himself back up, Naruto headed towards where Sasuke and Madara had been moments earlier.

"Sigh, Sasuke i thought of you as a brother, why did you have to choose to go down the path of hatred and be such a freakin idiot? Things would have been much bette-"

"Naruto! We are here for backup." said Sakura rushing to his side. "Wait, where is Sasuke-kun and Madara teme? Did they get away? Or are th-"

Naruto cut her off. "Sakura, I had to end this. Sasuke is dead. I had to seal him, the jyuubi, and Madara inside me in order to end the cycle of hatred."

Sakura looked at Naruto with flames of pure hatred in her eyes. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL SASUKE KUN? HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! BUT NOO, YOU HAD TO TAKE AWAY THE ONLY MAN I LOVED SO I WOULD PAY ATTENTION TO YOU! WELL THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. YOU ARE A DEMON JUST AS MOTHER SAID! FOR KILLING SASUKE KUN YOU SHALL DIE AS WELL!" and with that Sakura pulled out a kunai out of her medical bag, and proceeded to stab Naruto.

She first grabbed Naruto's hands, and with her super strength fighting back was useless, and dragged him to a nearby tree. She took the kunai she was currently holding and stabbed it where his arms were joined a couple inches below the wrist, causing him imense pain do to the fact that the kunai was placed in a hollow spot away from bone casuing it to tear through it till it met the bone inches away. Sakura then took two more kunai out and proceeded to pin his legs against the tree.

Sakura then activated her Chakra scapals and slowly carved off small layers of his skin. She proceeded to torture Naruto for the next hour and a half.

Overall, Naruto had died a slow and painful death, that sakura was happy for.

Kakashi was putting his book away and walked into the clearing."Hey, Sakura, Naruto I was se-. SAKURA WE NEED TO HELP NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? DID MADARA DO THIS, OR WAS IT SASUKE?"

"No sensei, I did it because Naruto teme killed Sasuke kun. I felt it was right that Naruto should die a slow and painful death, so when he went to hell Sasuke could watch him be in pain for eternity." Sakura said with a smile that you usually find on a little girl who had just gotten a pony for Christmas.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS COMMANDED TO BY LADY TSUNADE!"

Sakura was shocked. "Why would Tsunade Sama do such a thing? Sasuke never hurt no one. It was all Orochimaru's fault."

**_FLASH BACK END _**

"Oh, thats right. I was betrayed by my own teammate."

Naruto tightened his fists and clenched his jaw.

"If what this is saying is true, then my whole freaking life was just a game? Am i just a toy for the gods to play with? No. I no longer serve no one. Not Konaha, not Tsunade, and definately not the gods. I serve only myself."

Naruto looked angrily at the screen again, and proceeded to click NEW GAME.

**"NEW GAME SELECTED. ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE SAVED DATA? YES OR NO?"**

Naruto just clicked yes again.

"SAVE DATA DELETED. SCORE FROM LAST SAVE POINT.

**Avatar, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze**

**Attributes**

Strength +10

Intelligence -5

Speed +7

Senses +5

**Skills**

None

**Bloodline**

None

**Achievements**

Graduate Acadamy +100pts.

Gained precious person Sarutobi +50

Gained precious person Iruka +40

Gained precious person Haku +20

Gained precious person Tsunade +100

Defeated Neji +50

Defeated Zabuza +200

Defeated Gaara +50

Defeated Akatsuki +1000

Defeated Sasuke +100

Defeated Jyuubi +2000

Defeated Madara +500

**Subtotal 4210 pts.**

**Other Achievements**

Gained control over kyuubi +100

Gained Toad summoning contract +50

**Total so far 4360**

**Negatives**

Was a complete idiot -500

Loved a flat chested banshee -1000

Died the the worst possible death that should be i,possible unless you are a complete noob which hou are -500

Lost precious persons: Sarutobi, Haku, and Sasuke -1000

Died a virgen -2000

**Total over all -640 pts.**

**Score: You suck like worse than a noob.**

**Karma: Normal. Seriously dude either be a goodie goodei or have fun.**

Naruto looking at the screen with shock and realized something. "I was a complete noob. I mean what type of competent gamer gets a negative score? And dang thats a lot of points lost to dying a virgin."

He went back to the menu and clicked NEW GAME again.

"PLEASE SELECT YOUR AVATAR."

On the screen there were around twenty people. Those twenty were split into different groups.

On the Dojutsu section there were four avatars.

One had the rinnigan named Pein Naruto, another had a byakugan named Hyuuga Naruto, one had the sharingan named Uchiha Naruto, and finally one had what seemed to be a mixture of all three dojutsu and some other kekkei genkei was called Naruto the Chimera. They all appeared unlocked.

The rest except for one were all thrown in another catagory called Non Dojutsu Avatars. There names were Naruko, Haruno Naruto (Naruto looked horrified at that last one), Aburame Naruto, Inazuka Naruto, Naruto Yamanaka, Nara Naruto, Standard Naruto, Smart Naruto, Ame Naruto, Suna Naruto, Gaara Naruto, Kiri Naruto, Kumo Naruto, Oto Naruto, and finally Iwa Naruto.

The one that was by itself was Naruto No Jyuubi. This avatar looked like just like Naruto except taller, and the fact he had ten tails attached to his tailbone And the fact his eyes had rings with with nine comma surroundng them. yet another type of sharingan.

Naruto looked around once again to make sure that was all of the choices, even though he already knew which one he was going to pick.

Naruto walked up to the statue with the dojutsu that looked a combination of all three.

"It looks like i have a new name now. Naruto the Chimera. Hehehe, i might as well make hell on earth."

And with that he was sucked into the statue.

* * *

**And thats a wrap. I hope you enjoyed. R & R. Also please check out my other story Naruto the Forgotten: Twisted Fate. Have a nice day! Also i am working on a negima x naruto crossover to be done soon so check that out when i post it.**

**Adios (still need to figure what that means. I thimk its bye. Either that or some kind of australian breed of a llama. Probably wont ever know.),**

**CosmicFire**


End file.
